


No Control

by BleachedWhite



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dystopia, Family, Futuristic, Gangs, Good vs Evil, M/M, there's a robot dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedWhite/pseuds/BleachedWhite
Summary: The last six months have been hard. Jonathan takes an offer from a friend to move to somewhere new and start over. With his young nephew to take care of, it adds a level of difficulty to the Canadian landscape he's ended up in. There are curfews, a lack of untamed nature, and an ever present sense of danger around every corner. Jonathan didn't mean to end up in the middle of a political dispute. He just wants somewhere to care for his only family and live with more smiles than frowns.But, even as he wants to live peacefully, a snap in his reality sends everything spilling over, the past slipping into the present. After all, you can't bury the past forever.((Will edit tags when chapters require it, but only warning now it WILL have violence, torture, heartache, and possibly death))





	1. The Apartment

The school bell rings for all the waiting parents on the sidewalk. They shift from one foot to the other, their boots crunching in the snow. Everything is frosted and white, cold and rock hard. In the mass of parents, a lone figure stands in wait for a grade four student. The kid isn’t his, but-

“Uncle Jon!” A bright eyed, neon green wearing boy bursts through the crowd of much taller students. He’s carrying his worn out backpack by one strap and his smile is pulled over crooked teeth. His dark brown hair couldn’t be any more a mess. Thank goodness it’s cut short, a firm request by his mother.

Jonathan sends a short wave to his nephew, grinning. He misses seeing the kid when he was growing up. Now he has him around all the time. “Hey, brat. How you doin’?” He reaches out to take the bag as they head down the sidewalk. It’s a slow walk as women with strollers and smaller kids are ahead. It’s okay. This gives them plenty of time to chat.

“Uncle Jon?” He pulls on his uncle’s leather sleeve. “I did a presentation today.”

“Oh? What was it on?”

“The circus!” He holds his arms out wide. Jonathan takes note of the bare hands and red tipped fingers. “We talked about how- how they did things long ago- like a hundred years ago!”

He grins, peering down at his nephew from the corner of one eye. “Oh? So you learned about your wonderful uncle then?”

The boy has the same grin, blue eyes narrowed. “I told everyone Uncle Jon is a big clown that chases horses and elephants around a big tent!”

“Now we both know I don’t do that.” He peers up and catches a few women peer back and smile at him. There’s a warmth he knows isn’t entirely innocent. Jonathan looks back at his nephew, entirely focused on him. “Hey, when we get home, what do you want for supper?”

“Gummy bears.”

“You ain’t gettin’ no gummy bears, you crazy boy!”

“Why not?!”

The walk isn’t anything special. It’s like this for the last six months, with Jonathan walking his nephew to the bus and catching the ten minute ride home. Normally, his nephew would go with his mother, but it just hasn’t been possible recently. Not anymore. She had rented out a house right close to the school too…

“Uncle Jon, are you okay?” A warmth curling in his calloused hand brings Jonathan from his thoughts. He smiles down and adjusts his nephew’s toque. “Hey, I had that on perfect!”

“Shh. Don’t be too loud. We’re on a bus.”

“Sorry, Uncle Jon… Are you okay?” He asks again.

Jonathan sighs and glances up at the neon green sign to designate the next stop. Thankfully, it’s theirs. “Time to get off, Mister.”

For late October, it really shouldn’t be this cold out. The snow is thin, but it’s enough to make people bitter and even causes a few accidents. Everyone forgets how to drive at the first sign of winter. It’s almost humorous. That is, until he sees the dented bumper of his car in the apartment complex parking lot. “Perfect.”

Third floor, just high enough for safety, low enough to reach the alley in record time. Windows face south, catching the sunset, the same one that’s sure to drop in an hour’s time. Canadian winters are rough. Yep. Canada.

“What took you guys so long?” Basking across the couch like he owns the place (in a way he does), is the favorite uncle.

“Uncle Ev!” With twice the excitement he gave Jonathan, his nephew dive bombs Evan.

“Hey, Stephen. You a good kid today?” Evan says the boy’s name, giving relief to those reading. “Oh, my god. Your hands are freezing! What, Uncle Jon forget to give you gloves again?” He gives a pointed stare at the one responsible, grumbling when the one in question is conveniently not looking his way.

Jonathan is preparing three cups of hot apple cider. He knows it’s better to ignore Evan at the moment. He’s busy with Stephen, so it’s easy to keep himself busy with mugs and dry packets. Too bad they can’t get real apples. This is the closest they got to tasting apples. Still, the warmth across his tongue will be more than satisfying.

“You learned about the circus?” Jonathan hears Evan as he learns about Stephen’s day.

“Yeah yeah, and the mayor will even allow us to have a play based on it. We can dress up as animals and make sounds so we can learn what animals were like!”

Were. That’s right. Many of the common animals once treasured and seen in back yards are now rounded up and enclosed or exterminated. There’s nothing more than the automated birds chirping on the radio to wake up to now. Trash bins are untouched and gardens immaculate. It’s to help protect people and to save the animals in the long run. To help fill the void, many advancements in technology have been achieved as a way of replicating animals and their mannerisms.

A one toned bark catches Jonathan’s attention. Sitting there is the pitbull Jonathan has affectionately named Chipotle, or Chip for short. “Hey, Chip.” A bark in return and a pink rubber tongue hangs out. He would be real if not for the perfectly still nature of the dog. It doesn’t help his eyes have a subtle, green glow in the back of the pupil from the 1080p camera built inside. “I have your dinner.”

“How was the walk home?” Jonathan nearly springs back up when Evan is right behind him, but he should have expected it. The man is sneaky on his feet more often than not.

“Fine.”

“He getting used to it? To it being you, I mean.”

Jonathan glances to the side where Stephen is busy with his sketchbook. “Yeah. He didn’t even question it today.”

A low sigh and Evan reaches out, a hand placed firmly on his shoulder. “He’ll understand one day. For now, just make sure he knows he’s loved. You’re taking such great care of him-”

“Not if I was in my old place.” He glances around the open concept kitchen and living room, the ceilings high and the floorboards rich as chocolate. It’s high end considering how many apartments are shoved in here. “Evan, we both know I’m not perfect. I’m not a safe option-”

“You’re his _only_ option, Jon. Give yourself some credit. After what happened to-”

“Don’t.” He stares at the floor, teeth clenched. “Don’t say her name. Please. I look strong, but it still hurts, okay?”

“I get it, man. Just know you can call any of us for help, okay? We’re friends, and we look after one another. Also… I left something for you in your room. Take a look at it and think things over. I’ll see you later, Jon.”

“Bye, Evan.”

He doesn’t lift his head till Evan is truly gone, the door closed behind him. Then he looks over at Stephen, the young boy staring back at him. A sheepish smile and Jonathan rubs the back of his neck. “So… not gummy bears for supper. What about Chinese instead?”

Blue eyes widen and Stephen is almost throwing himself over the couch to get his coat. “And after we get back, can you help me with my homework?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Stephan puckers his lips and glares up at his uncle.

“What? Why you looking at me like that?”

“Because I almost failed my math homework last week!”

A low chuckle. “What does that have to do with me?”

“You helped me!”

“Alright alright, mister judge man. I’m guilty of being bad at math. Just cause I’m up and helpin’ ya don’t mean I’m good at math. I am a clown after all. You should have expected this!” And before his nephew can argue, the boy is being tickled to death. Okay, not death, but until his cheeks are red and he is almost wheezing from the effort to breathe. Only then does Jonathan let the boy go so they can fight to get out the door first.

They only just got home, but that doesn’t mean they can leave five minutes after. They could argue it was to drop off Stephen’s backpack and to put gloves on the poor boy. Evan has warned him many times to dress his nephew properly. In a way, Evan is responsible for Stephen, having convinced Joanthan to move up here.

Jonathan shoves his hands deep in his pockets at the thought of what he’s done. He took Stephen away from the familiar North Carolina coast and farmland. Now he’s in the biggest city in Canada, struggling to adapt to the bitter cold. Evan was right about one thing, and that’s security. Whether Stephen knows it or not, they’re safe in more ways than one.

Blue eyes trail up and down the street. He can’t see anything, but he knows the trends of Evan and his friends. Someone is around, one way or another, they’re here. He looks up at the glossy, black globe in the bus booth. The camera inside flicks his way when they draw close. By instinct alone, he pulls Stephen to his side and out of sight of the camera.

“There’s the bus!” Stephen digs into Jonathan’s pocket for the bus pass he knows is there.

“Hold your horses,” he chuckles, pulling the two passes out, and handing one to Stephen. “Don’t let the wind take it.”

A curt nod and they hop on the warm bus. They take it down to their favorite Chinese place and step inside for their regular order. Stephen is staring at the fish tank in the corner full of bubble eyed goldfish. The boy blows up his cheeks at them, eyes crossed. Jonathan leaves him be, waiting in the plastic chair against the wall. It’ll be awhile for the chicken balls. That’s what the nice lady behind the counter said.

“Uncle Jon?”

“Hmm?” He pretends he wasn’t staring at the cashier while she counted coins. “What’s up?”

“Is this fish dead?” Stephen steps aside and, sure enough, an orange fish is floating upside down.

“Nah, he’s taking a dirt nap.”

“He’s in water.”

“An H2O nap.”

“Uncle Jon…” The boy groans, though he’s smiling. “Is he alive?”

“Nah, he more dead than my love life. Why? You want him for supper?”

“Ew! Gross!”

A low snicker and Jonathan pulls his nephew into the seat beside him. They wait for maybe another ten minutes before they get their order. A quick thanks with a five dollar tip and they’re out. They’re hoping the next bus back home and slipping through the door before he can develop too many scenarios where they could die. Not that they would. Just-

“Did we get fried rice?” Stephen excitedly jumps on the couch before plopping down into a cross legged position. The couch practically swallows him it’s so soft. It makes Jonathan chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so tiny, that’s what!”

“I am not!”

“Are so!”

Outside the apartment, red and blue lights signal curfew. The sun has set and the streets switch over, now owned by those with ill intentions. Inside, everyone is left alone, but the world outside is where there are no rules, only chaos. Every night it’s like this, hidden from the bought out news stations, for it is no longer news. This is as common as the moon hanging low in the sky.

Jonathan looks across at Stephen. No matter what, he’ll keep his nephew safe from whatever is out there. He ain’t the perfect uncle, but he’s all Stephen’s got, and he’ll be damned if whatever is out there ever interferes with their new life.


	2. The Studio

It's weird. He's used to the small town vibe and relaxed atmosphere, but in the city? It's a nightmare.

Jonathan watches out the window while sipping on a bottle of water. It's room temperature, but he doesn't notice as helicopters fly around outside. The lights streaming down from the helicopters is enough to light the apartment at times. He squints, hoping to see action on the ground below.

"At least Evan was nice enough to keep us from town square. Hell only knows what's goin' on down dere." Another sip.

"What's wrong with town square?"

Jonathan jumps and looks back to find Stephen in his striped blanket. "Hey, bud. Why aren't you in bed?" 

"I heard gunshots." The child runs his eyes.

"Again? Alright, I'll tuck ya in. And Stephen? I don't want you worrying about some silly shots. Just, uh, pretend they're fireworks? Yeah, fireworks. Fireworks are cool-"

"Uncle Jon?"

"Hmm?"

"You're funny sounding." Both of them laugh as Stephen is tucked in. He holds his teddy bear right under his chin, the green button eyes shining like they were new. Not many people would suspect the teddy bear is from Jonathan's own childhood, passing it on to Stephen when the boy had nothing.

He leans back, sitting on the bedside. "Do… you want to… go to the beach tomorrow?" Stephen groans. "What? You don't like the beach anymore?"

"No! I can't sleep now!"

A low chuckle and Jonathan tucks the excited boy again, the edges in so tight he can't escape. It's amusing to watch Stephen struggle. "I just wanted to share it so you have some nice dreams. Tomorrow, I promise, we'll go. I just have to meet up with Uncle Evan in the morning and then it's you, me, and Mister Ducky at the beach."

"All day?" The boy's eyes shine brightly, only growing when Jonathan nods.

"All day, or until we get sunburnt." Jonathan leans down to kiss his nephew's forehead. "Now sleep well. Nothing will get you up here. They'd have to get through your old, Uncle Jon first." He grins.

Outside the tiny bedroom, the door shut behind him, he holds his head. Thinking of sleep, he probably needs it. It's like his headache were telling him it's 3am and that he's stupid to still be up.

He glances at the living room window. If he squints, he can see the faint, red, security lines across the glass. Some would say it's for his protection…

Morning comes too soon as a forever annoying alarm clock begins its morning routine. This routine? Blaring an Eminem track till the one sleeping slams his hand on the snooze button.

Officially 6:30am, Saturday, the one day of the week he has free to whatever. In fifteen minutes the milk man will show up. This is enough time for Jonathan to shuffle off to the bathroom and strip as he goes. He's down to his boxers and opening the door when he sees Stephen open the door opposite of him. "Stephen…"

"I have to pee." Embarrassed, Stephen pushes his uncle back into his bedroom and slams the door.

"Fine then." Running a hand through messy, black strands, Jonathan heads for the kitchen to make coffee. He just gets the machine started when Stephen walks in. Not even looking away from scooping the sweet, ground nectar that is coffee, he calls out "Go wash your hands, young man!"

"I did!"

"Let me smell soap on your hands then if you did." A low huff and the child shuffles off. Jonathan grins. _Figures. Like clockwork, he thinks I won't notice._

After a blazing hot, five minute shower and a towel dry session that ends in him stubborn his toe, he hears that polite knock on the door. "Get it, Steph'!"

"But you need to sign for it!" The nine year old's voice is muffled through the door.

"Ugh, fine!"

The milkman soon gets a surprise when the door is flung open and is faced with a sweaty, wet haired, annoyed looking individual. "Hello? Order for Mister Dennis?"

"Yeah. That's me." He must look ridiculous. Not given much time to brush his (rather short) hair or dry off his face, he knows how much a mess he is. Hell if this wasn't a weekly occurrence where they fail to answer the door in a… timely manner. "Thanks again, Moo."

The man, normally professional, has a dejected look. "You know that isn't my name, Mister Dennis."

Jonathan smiles back. "Yeah, but it's catchy, ain't it? You deliver milk and stuff. I like it."

Another low sigh and the man contains himself. "Alright… Well, another three bottles next week?" A nod and he writes something down in his notebook. He taps the top and it says 'Saved' before the page wipes itself clean. "As always, this milk is a privilege given to you by our Mayor."

"Thank you, Mayor.." Once the mandatory recording is taken, Moo leaves, heading for the next door neighbour. He pulls a hovering pallet behind him, filled with milk bottles.

Shutting the door, and placing the cardboard carry tray on the island top, he sees Stephen drawing. The sketchbook is almost full, and Jonathan bites his lip. Does he have enough to buy another one? "Hey, Stephan."

"Yeah yeah?" Still tired, he looks up. "What is it, Uncle Jon?"

"On Monday, can you ask your teacher for paper? You might need to use that until next week… And don't look at me like that, man. It's either a new book or a few meals."

Stephen smiles. "You eat. I want a new book."

"Stephen, no. It was hard enough for me to get you. If anyone knew I was having you skip meals so I could eat- just no. No… No!" A low laugh erupts from him at how ridiculous it sounds. Starve his nephew so the kid can doodle some more? God, the lawyers would have a hay day with that one!

"Uncle Jon?"

"I'm good. I'm good." A quick swipe at the eyes and he smiles. "But really though. No sketchbook until next week. Ask your teach' for paper on Monday. As for today… You ready to go in ten minutes to meet with Uncle Evan?"

Boy, do his eyes light up at that. It's like a bolt of lightning sent Stephen to his room, shooting around for a t-shirt and jeans. Oh, and his bathing suit for later, shoving that into his backpack. "Uncle Jon! Where's my rubber ducky?"

"Got it!" Already packed into their beach bag, Jonathan remembers this as he puts the milk in the fridge. Not like it'll spoil. It isn't real milk. It's the artificial stuff. "You ready yet?"

"Yep yep!” Stephen runs out, cap pulled over his eyes and backpack over one shoulder. He can’t be more excited than he is already for the trip, even if it is just to visit Uncle Evan at the office. If only he knew why they were heading there.

Jonathan grips his own backpack tight to his side, feeling the hard plastic inside. He bites his lip at what Evan told him last night. “How am I supposed to ‘think things over’? Stupid Evan. Stupid-” The small hand slipping into his larger one is enough to calm him. “This bus ride will be longer than usual. You won’t fall asleep on me again, will you, bud?”

Stephen grins, a tooth up front missing, but he doesn’t care. “Give me your phone to play on, and I won’t fall asleep.” Smart kid.

He shakes his head, laughing. “Not today. I don’t need you killing my phone in the name of piling blocks and killing pigs.” A low pout and Jonathan ruffles his dark hair. “Next time, Steph’. Maybe after we’re done at the beach. I’ll let you have it on the way home.”

“Promise.” A nod from him and Stephan smiles. “Okay. To Uncle Evan!” He points at the bus when it rolls down the street. “Uncle Jon-?” He’s suddenly pulled down the sidewalk. Why? Because they’re a fair twenty feet from the bus stop still.

Aboard the bus, Jonathan lets his head fall back into the seat. Good job. Nearly missed the bus, and the next one wouldn’t have been for another half hour. It isn’t much of an issue, seeing as they didn’t plan on exact time to see Evan, but still. He has to get this shit out of the way so he can move on.

_He can’t drag me back into this. Not again._

The studio is set up in what looks like a converted, red brick apartment building. The top two floors out of the five are for offices, a medic bay, storage, reception, and, on the upper floor, recording. Jonathan has to smile at how far Evan has come. The lower floor alone is ten times bigger than his apartment. There’s a secretary and everything to ask why he’s here.

“I’m here for Evan Fong? He around?”

She smiles. “He should be. I don’t think he left last night. He should be in his office. What’s your name?” Giving it, she rings Evan up and places a hand to her ear. “Mister Fong? A Jonathan is here for you.” A pause and she hangs up. “You can head over.”

“Thanks.” Inside, Jonathan is panicked at the sudden realization- _Where the Hell is his office?_

“Uncle Jon. Over here.” Stephen begins to pull him down a short hall to the left. The kid is so freaking young, yet here he is, noticing the pizza box tower before Jonathan. Wherever there is pizza, Evan is close. Sure enough, beside the mini tower of Pisa is a door, cracked open to darkness. “Uncle Evan?”

Jonathan pulls him back and has him stand outside the door as he steps inside. “Evan? Hey, man, you in here? It’s me, Jon.”

“Hmm? Jon?” comes a muffled reply in the darkness. A hand fumbles around till it brushed Joanthan’s knees, causing him to jump. “Oh, there you are. Turn a light on, would you?” Evan yawns, sitting up on the futon. He didn’t even bother to open it up. It’s like he laid down on it’s couch form and that’s it. At least he has a pillow. “Ah, shit. Too bright!” Evan covers his eyes.

“What are you still doing here, Evan? You stayed the night?” Jonathan absorbs the messy office space, noting how only the desk is clean. The bookshelves are stuffed with books, various water bottles, and a dead plant. “Forget it, I came here to talk about it.”

“It?” Still tired, Evan rubs his eyes.

“The mask, you prick. Why did you bring it over? _Why did you still HAVE it?”_ Jonathan has to grit his teeth and keep his voice low for the sake of his nephew just outside the room.

This wakes him up, and surprisingly, Evan smiles. “Why wouldn’t I have it? All the memories-”

“Evan-”

“I couldn’t throw out the one thing that was present the whole time.” Evan stands up, only a subtle wobble in his stance before he approaches him. The two are nearly matched, Jonathan an inch or two taller. “Jon, I wasn’t about to get rid of this mask. It’s as much a part of you as your own skin. In fact, it’s a second skin, and I respect you too much to let it go. I know, deep down in your soul, you’re still Delirious.”

“And I left, Ev’. I had to.”

“And the ones who know the truth are gone. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Uncle Evan?” Both turn to the door, Stephen peeking in. His dark eyes widen at what he sees. “Are you guys fighting?”

Not even noticing how he was backed into the desk, Jonathan slips away from Evan. “Go see the nice secretary, bud. I’ll be right out. This is business talk. T’at’s all it is.”

“Okay, Uncle Jon…”

One he’s gone, Jonathan spins on Evan, a finger to his hard chest. It almost hurts to poke him. Perfect. Evan doesn’t appear phased or anything by it. “I have a kid to take care of now. I don’t want some ridiculous momento from days gone past. Keep it, Evan, and add it to your collection. Say Delirious is dead or something. Anything but this.”

“Anything but giving it to its proper owner? Jon, there’s a _purpose_ to everything we do in this city. You can’t back out now-”

Jonathan’s eyes burn. He didn’t notice the tears begin to build. “No… I fought hard to get Stephen with me and not in some orphanage. He needs to be with his family. If I am ever caught wearing that thing… I wasn't exactly sneaky back then. The lawyers would put two and two together and, before you know it, Stephen will be going up and asking for more porridge. No, I can’t, and if the reason you brought me up here was to ask me to ‘come back’, I’ll just have to move back to North Carolina.”

Evan processes this. He takes a deep breath, chest rising and falling from the motion. Eyes trail off to the side, fingertips brushing the desktop. “It’s been two years… but you’re always welcome back. I know Lui misses you.”

His heart aches, but he has to stay strong. “Evan-”

“I miss you.”

“W-What?”

“You’re my best friend, Jon. I missed having your crazed laughter at my side.” Evan smiles sadly at his desk and, when Jonathan lets his eyes follow the motion, he sees a framed picture. It’s of their whole group, taken at the beach. The group is smushed together for the group shot, shamelessly using a selfie stick to get everyone in.

The pair soon part ways, the mask left beside the framed picture and Evan’s still hand.


	3. The Beach

Saturday rolls on quite easily from that point on. They manage to reach the beach before noon and set up their towels. Jonathan can see many families having sandwiches, splashing around, and floating around on, well, floaties. That reminds him… "You go by yourself, bud. I'll have Ducky blown up, and meet you in the water, okay?"

Stephen is more than happy to abandon his uncle for the sparkling waters. That's one thing the kid loves about moving up here. The water is crisp, cold, and colored by high grade dyes. "Bye, Uncle Jon!"

"Don't forget your sun and color block!" Jonathan shouts before he can get too far. "You want to come out burnt and blue?"

"No…"

A quick spray and Stephen is off for the races. More specifically the water, but he's running as if the lake will disappear any second.

Jonathan sighs. He gets to work on the duck floatie. Who knew it takes so long? Either way, he takes the time to peer up and down the beach. He spots one or two council owned vehicles in the parking lot behind him, so that means there's security around here. They're blended in. Creepy. He can't tell who is a happy couple or an officer in disguise.

When the new mayor took over Toronto and the surrounding districts, he made security priority numero uno. He enacted undercover sectors, independent detectives, and a whole blanket of monitors across the area. It's nice. Crime has dropped significantly, and the news channels are nearly without news to share. Instead, they discuss puppy adoption events and the latest memory implants.

Jonathan finishes blowing up the smiling duck. It stares back at him, a biodegradable reminder of the ten he's bought in the past. "I miss plastic…"

Stephen splashes around with some random kids. One girl has a set of bright blue eyes. A trademark symbol is marked beside her one eye to advertise who her installer is. A boy Stephen just splashed is normal if one ignores the chip implants in his ears.

"Having fun?" He steps in the bright blue water, handing ducky to Stephen.

"We are. Thank you, Uncle Jon. I-I like the beach! Can… Can we come next week? I want to come next week. I like the beach." The boy hugs his Ducky with a big smile on his face. His joy makes him blind to Jonathan's uncertainty.

"Maybe, bud. We'll see."

"Okay!"

And that's that. Jonathan sticks to the shoreline in his swim shorts and a white t-shirt, the cool water sweeping across his toes. He chuckles at the ticklish feeling.

He may be smiling, but from the corner of his eye he still looks out for danger. Nothing bad will happen at this time of the day, and in such a public area, but he can never be too careful.

Later, they order onion rings, corn dogs, and a slushie for lunch. They fight over the last onion ring, dropping it in the sand. Both beat, they catch a bus ride home in the late afternoon. Who knows where they would be if the buses stopped operating. All you need is your pass and you're good to go.

"We need to go for another meeting, bud," he says, looking out the window.

Stephen pouts. "But we just went to one."

"I know, but we've been having so much fun on the bus, haven't we? We need to pay for these passes somehow." He smiles back and ruffles his nephew's hair. "After school on Monday we'll go. This way we'll have tomorrow to do whatever we want. No wasting time in some government hall."

This brightens Stephen up. "So… we can still play games tomorrow?"

"We'll have to. No rides anywhere tomorrow. We only have one ride each, so… so that's what we're doing." Jonathan touches the side of his head. There's an ache coming on.

"You okay, Uncle Jon?"

"Yeahs, bud. I'm so goods. Don't ya worry 'bout me and myselfs."

Stephen giggles. "You sound funny, Uncle Jon."

A nervous smile and he ruins the kid's hair. "You've been saying that a lot lately. I'm glad you're going to the schools and stuff. This way you'll learn plent'eh and come back a smart boy. Smarter than you already are!"

Stephen laughs. "I say- I say it because you remind me of a clown!"

Even through the gentle teasing, Jonathan feels an overwhelming ache in his chest. His hand stops mid motion in Stephen's hair. "A clown, huh? T-That's funny. I ain't wearing no clown makeup-"

"But clowns always talk funny! You talk funny and… and your laugh is so weird and different and stuff!" Stephen bounces in his seat, his eyes lit up like flashlights. Or candles. Whatever represents eyes and light better.

Jonathan shakes his head. It's all over the place lately, not letting him think straight. It started since they moved here. This morning was a ‘great’ example of his brain acting up, by yelling in Evan's face and leaving the mask behind.

There was a time where Jonathan wouldn't go anywhere without his mask. The hard plastic was a comfort under his hoodie, hidden away like the little secret it was, a secret side of him. But today? Today, he slammed it down like a phone after a nasty call from the ex. He practically threw it away. Now it's on Evan's desk- or wherever the Hell Evan put it after he left.

Looking at Stephen, he knows he made the right decision. He came here to provide for his nephew. Under the watchful eye of himself and a few friends, Stephen is more safe than he realizes. Not like anything would ever hurt him. Jonathan wouldn’t allow it.

"It's our stop." Stephen pulls on his hand.

The deed was done. Jonathan just needs to accept he's given up his past life. Despite being back here, he's a different man, and he won't go back. Not now. Not ever. That side of him isn't good enough for Stephen. Evan and the others may have accepted and even encouraged his past behaviour, but they just need to accept this is who he is now. He can still be their friend and not rat them out, but he won't join them on any nightly 'adventures'.

After some rounds of gaming and macaroni for supper, he tucks Stephen in. The boy passes out the moment his head hits the pillow. Jonathan smiles at the thought he's done a good job. His sister once told him a tired kid equals a happy kid. Then does this mean Stephen is happy?

Jonathan leans back as he watches Stephen sleep. He looks so peaceful, and Jonathan wants nothing but for his nephew to be happy. Will he remain happy if he learns what goes on in the real world?

He sighs. "Screw it. Time for bed. Stahp talking to yourself, Delirious." A pause. Did he just-?

After speaking the forgotten title, he goes to bed. It's for the best. Maybe he'll forget by tomorrow. Maybe.

Sunday morning. Cloudy, rainy, and overall cold. No one is taking a Sunday stroll. Everyone is indoors. This doesn't include nephew and uncle, for they're out in rubber boots and coats, splashing around in puddles. If anyone is watching from their windows, the pair don’t care. 

"This is. So. Cool!" Stephen throws all his weight into his jumps, ensuring a colossal splash. His red coat is too big for him. Its obvious by the sleeves drooping past his fingertips.

Having his own bit of fun, Jonathan hops around the biggest puddle. The chilled drops across his poncho are loud, creating this static like sound in his ears, becoming hypnotic. The rain has no plans on stopping soon.

"Uncle Jon. This is awesome! I don't want to stop it's so fun!" Stephen stomps into a puddle as he gives a toothy smile.

"Glad to hear it," he says right back. "I thought I grew out of this."

Stephen stops. "Grew out of it?"

"Yeah, like I got bored of it- but I'm not bored now!" He has to raise his voice when Stephen drops his head. "Seriously, this is fun!"

Stephen smiles. "I want to go inside now."

Jonathan sighs as his nephew runs by for the building entrance. Of course, the moment he starts to enjoy himself, the kid wants to go inside. They're so fickle, jumping from one thing to the next if you let them. In an hour, Jonathan is certain his nephew will ask to go outside again.

As he's preparing two mugs of hot chocolate, Jonathan's phone goes off. He side eyes it as he scoops the dry mix.

_Evan (2)_

He pauses and scoops the cell up instead.

_Jon, I want you to come and see the guys tonight. They miss you. You haven't seen them yet and they're wondering if you hate them._

Another message.

_I promise we are not trying to convince you of anything. Just an honest to god good time at the science center. You in? I'll pay for your ticket and Stephen's_

The science center? That sounds like fun. Plus he wouldn’t be sitting down, surrounded by everyone. They'll be walking around going to different floors, different exhibits or stations. This'll be the perfect way to meet up without the pressure of conversation. He can work his way into it, bit by bit.

_I'm in._

Phone placed down and water boiling for the hot chocolate, he feels pretty successful. At least when he considers how today went with the rain. And thinking of the science center… "Stephen?"

The boy looks up from the news playing on tv. "Yeah?"

"You always like cool shit, so guess what Uncle Jon snagged for you? Tickets to the science center." He thrusts his thumb into his chest for emphasis.

His nephew springs up, now standing on the couch to reach his uncle, nose to nose. "Really?!"

"Yep, so you can look at some skeletons, butterflies, and crazy chemical experiments. Stuff like that all over that- the science center place." The excitement in Stephan's eyes makes him smile wider. "You can learn about where Chipotle came from."

The two of them both look in the direction of Chipotle, the robot dog having it's designated chew time on a rubber bone.

Stephen smiles at his uncle. "I'd rather learn about real dogs. I want to know what they were like."

"You do, huh? Well, you can always tell Uncle Evan that. He will gladly find some forbidden, animal encyclopedia for you."

"When are we seeing Uncle Evan again?"

"Soon. He's comin' to get us."

Stephen grins. "He got us tickets, didn't he?"

Jonathan gasps in a dramatic fashion he knows will cause his nephew to laugh. "How DARE you make shuch assumptions?! It isnt like- like he HAD to. He just wanted to do's it for us!"

Stephen has a pretty sick grin going on. He can read his crazy uncle like an open book. "Sure, Uncle Jon."

His phone vibrates again, the familiar rap tune for his notification coming through. "Another text? Evan better not be texting and driving again." Jonathan steps over and checks.

_Unknown_

_Welcome back to town._

Jonathan stares at the message for some time to assure himself it's real. It is. Someone he doesn't know messaged him. He'll have to ask Evan about this when he gets here.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, Steph'. Am real goods. Perfect."

Who knows he's back?


	4. Science Center

Stephen likes the news. He enjoys it because 'it's real'. It sends a chill up his spine hearing that out of the kid.

_I'm here._

"Stephen? Evan's here." Slipping on his coat and tossing Stephen his sweater, they head out.

It's still raining on this lovely Sunday afternoon, but the grey clouds help Jonathan see the muscle car that is Evan's pride and joy - A shiny, black GTO, the rain glistening across the chrome accents.

"Ooo, that's a big car!" Stephen runs up ahead to get a look.

"Watch out for cars!" He calls out after, grumbling when the child ignores him. The usual.

From the car steps Evan, crossing her arms across the roof, smiling. "Been looking to show off the finished masterpiece since you got here." He beams. His black cap can't hide the pride in his eyes.

Jonathan smiles and steps up and around the car. He pulls Evan in for a hug, separating to smile over at Stephen, the boy making faces in the pristine time. "Bud, don't you want to say hi to Uncle Ev'?"

Dark eyes meet blue and Stephen smiles. "Hi, Uncle Evan. Is this your car?"

"Yep, it is. You like?"

"Yeah. I have a toy that looks like this… yours is bigger though. Mine is like this!" He elaborates with his hands.

Evan looks back over his shoulder at Jonathan. He has this crooked tilt that makes Jonathan's heart ache. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. We didn't need to bring anything, did we?"

"Nope. I got us covered." Evan pats his pocket. "Get shotgun before Stephen here beats you to it."

At the mention of the front seat, Stephen's ears perk up, but he's too late. Jonathan has taken his rightful spot in the leather bucket seat. Sorry, Stephen, but this is one luxury he isn't giving up anytime soon.

Sitting beside one another, Jonathan can feel the hostility of yesterday melt away. The subtle scent of pine fills the space along with fresh coffee in the cup holder. It's enough to help the two adults smile in understanding, knuckles grazing when Evan shifts into gear.

"So… what year is this again? A '70?"

"Jon… don't start this again." Evan shakes his head, hiding a grin.

"A '71?"

"It's '69, and it's my baby. Don't disrespect it."

"You suck at sounding intimidating. Tell me again why you're the leader?" Jonathan leans over, smirking.

"He's a leader?" Stephen perks up from the back, fiddling with a loose string on his sweater. "Uncle Evan? Are you in a marching band?"

Evan laughs. "No, I'm not in a marching band. Why would you think that?"

"Because there's always this guy- this guy- a-and he swings his stick around-"

"A baton," says Jonathan.

"Yeah, a baton! He swings it around and everyone goes where he goes and stuff."

Evan side eyes Jonathan with amusement twinkling. "He's cute. You teach him that?" When Jonathan looks out the window, he continues. "I'm glad you agreed to come out today. I… I wanted to apologize for what happened-"

"It's okay."

"Ah… what?" Confused sounding, yet also hopeful, Evan slows as traffic tightens up.

Jonathan feels his insides tighten up in guilt. He knows what happened yesterday shouldn't have. He acted out. "I was an idiot. You just wanted to give something back that was mine. I guesses… I guess the memory of it got to me and I goes all crazy on you. Yous were at work too. That was bad."

"Uncle Jon?"

Evan glances in the back and tells Stephen to be quiet as nicely at his can. He looks back at Jonathan, the man avoiding his eyes. "I should have asked you first about it. To just… I didn't realize it would affect you the way it did. It's my fault for not thinking it over, so don't blame yourself. Please?"

Eyes lock at the same time someone honks at them.

The science center is packed when they arrive ten minutes later. Why? Jonathan is trying to look out the window for a parking spot as people crowd outside.

"That's a lotta people," Stephen leans between the two front seats.

Jonathan is instantly sending his nephew a stare. "Where is your seatbelt, young man?"

Evan looks guilty. "There… might not be seatbelts in here."

Now the glare is on Evan, blue eyes like ice. "Why da Hell not?"

Stephen giggles. "You in trouble~"

"Shush-"

"Don't SHUSH my nephew. Are you saying we drove all this way and he ain't no s-seat belt a belts to tie- strap in with?!" Hea ready to strangle Evan when there's a knock on the glass.

"Is this a bad time?"

Everyone looks to his window to see a leaning figure, their arm over the roof and a toothy smile sent down at Jonathan. A squint to clear up two years of absence and he remembers "Brian?"

"Glad ya remember me, bitch." Brian looks in the back seat and shuts his mouth. "Shit, my bad. There's a kid. Wait, you had a kid while you were gone?" He glances between Jonathan and the boy. Now he smiles. "He looks like you."

A grumble and Jonathan opens the door. "He's not mine. This is my nephew, Stephen. Stephen, say hi. This is Brian, an old friend."

"Hi, Mister Brain!"

Brian chuckles at the mispronounciation. "He's cute."

Just rounding the car, Evan laughs. "I said the same thing earlier."

Once everyone is out and the car locked, they head to the science center. There's still lineups outside, but they're heading to another entrance. Jonathan has to ask " Why is it so damn _busy?"_

Evan is adjusting the sleeves on his black shirt om the way in. "Well, I got the tickets a while back for this very day. Conveniently, you're here to snatch up this extra ticket."

Jonathan doesn't believe that for one second. "Extra? Sure sure. Next you out to tells me you bought two popcorn by accident." He grins over at Evan.

In behind the pair, Brian sticks close to Stephen. He isn't around kids often. Being with Stephen, his first thought is the kid will run off at the first squirrel he sees.

"I'm nine."

Brian looks down. "Are you now? That pretty cool, little guy."

Stephen glares up at him. "I'm not little. Don't call me little." The child can be intimidating at times. He almost reminds Brian of-

"He really is like you, Jon," he notes to the one walking ahead.

Jonathan looks back, a dark brow raised. "Why?"

"He's got this real stink eye to 'im."

Now Jonathan smiles at his nephew. "Yeah, he got it from his grams. It's where I gots it."

The group is inside the crowded science center now. Glowing signs guide the many guests on where to line up and wait. Jonathan and his company avoid all of it in favor of a grand entrance way. The banner above reads _'Opening Today - Our Future'._

Stephen asks Brian "Can I see the butterflies?" He doesn't see any. All there is is stands for new tech and holograms of 'future homes'. The kid wants nothing to do with the flashy lights and sounds. He wants something that's real.

Up ahead, Evan waves over the others. Jonathan sees the blonde hair and familiar black hoodie of his friends. "Craig, Lui, come over here."

Craig smiles back at them, eyes crinkling under those glasses. He's always so cheerful. "You come over to us, bitch. We're enjoying us a mini movie."

Evan rolls his eyes as they draw closer. "Of course you are. You love anything miniature."

Lui perks up. "It's why were such good friends."

Craig nudges him. "You're the mini-est of the bunch."

"Only because you guys are so freaking tall. Look at old Del here! I SWEAR he grew an inch since he left," says Lui.

Inside, Jonathan feels a twist. He can practically hear Lui's voice under a mask And mumbling his nickname. The heavy, warm steel of a gun rests in his palm-

A new warmth rests across his shoulder and he looks over at Evan, the man staring Lui down. "We call him Jon or Jonathan now, Lui. Not that. Got it?"

Lui raises his hands defensively. "Sorry, man. So… what's the plan?"

The plan? Evan glances at him to see if he knows anything. Jonathan has no idea what's going on, but he's curious what Lui means. "Plan?"

Lui nods. "Where do you want to go first?" The monkey man smiles at Evan, an understanding gleam in his eye. This eases Evan's worries.

Craig only now notices the kid at Brian's side  
"Oh my God. It's… It's a mini Jon."

Stephen ducks behind Brian's leg. "Hi. I'm Stephen."

Craig crouches down in front of him, the Brit in shock, but slowly collecting himself. "So what did you want to see today? The space emporium or the bomb shelter simulator? Maybe some bugs?" He grins at the last one.

Stephen's eyes light up. "Can… Can I see the bugs? Butterflies are a big bug brcause thwyre called flies and have wings. I want to see them." He looks up at his uncle. "Uncle Jon?"

Jonathan looks Craig over. The man is in his usual all black outfit and sandals. Nothing is out of place about his friend. Even so- "I'll come with. Craig, do you know the way there?"

"Actually, Jon?" Evan takes his sleeve before he can get too far. "I was hoping we could take a walk."

Jonathan looks down at Evan's hand and slowly pulls himself away. "Sorry, but I wouldn't forgives myself fur letting Stephen get hurt. I trust Craig, but I'm his guardian. No offence, Craig." The blonde waves it off. "Youre free to join us, Ev'. That is unless you're afraid of a lil butterfly or fifty."

Evan smiles. "Nah, I'm not. Let's go. Brian? Lui? Can you two… find somewhere else to be?" He says in a low voice to those in behind. They nod and head off. Evan follows Craig, Jonathan, and Stephen. He's smiling, but he's alert.

Jonathan notices how Evan sticks behind. It's obvious how uncomfortable he is in here. Why? He knows Evan isn't super big on being out in public like this, but he's in a good sized group. He has nothing to worry about.

The owl man flinches when he feels knuckles graze against his own. "Hey."

He smiles back. "Hey. You okay? You look kinda jumpy." Up ahead, Craig guides Stephen over to a fountain. They toss a coin in for a wish. The sploosh catches Jonathan's attention. "You making a wish, Steph'?"

"Yep. Uncle Craig says I have to toss it over my shoulder and not tell anyone what I wished for." The boy grins while 'Uncle Craig' melts over his new title.

Jonathan ignores Craig as he gushes to Evan about being an honorary uncle. "Was it a good wish?" The boy nods and he smiles. "Cool cool. Now let's go see what all the huff is about with these butterfly things."

"They're not things!" Stephen pouts, slipping his hand in Jonathan's bigger one. Even whole frustrated he'll still take his uncle's hand. "They're bugs and I like 'em."

As the boy rambles and his uncle partakes by answering from time to time, the pair walking behind are discussing plans. Maybe they want to see the plane crash simulator or the natural disasters room, not wanting to scar Stephen from the experience. Either way, Jonathan keeps to himself. All he knows is that his nephew is his top priority.

On the next level, they are face to face with a light show of stars. This level circles around a circular stage in the middle. There are curtains and tall poles shielding them from the show, but they can hear a man's voice over a speaker. The group peeks behind the curtain.

"Woah," says Stephen.

Woah is right. A man stands on the ground, far below his amazed audience, who sit around him. It's like a university setting, except without the lecture. The man below has on a white coat, mask, and goggles. He taps the end of a metal rod and it ignites a small explosion on the other end.

"That, guys, is what compound energy looks like." He circles the wired contraption, lefting off more sparks as he goes. "Another trick I want to show you is about transferred energy and his to enhance it through certain minerals…"

Jonathan feels Evan pull back back behind the curtain and away from the experiment. "What? Not your kind of fun? Thought you loved to blow stuff up." He grins, arms crossed. Evan is such a prankster. This should be enthralling for him.

Instead of answering, Evan pulls him away, aiming for the star constellation room. Inside, there's no one there, and Jonathan feels his heart race. "What's going on with you?"

Evan turns to face him, barely visible in the blue glow of the small space. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I feel horrible."

"You already apologized in the car, Ev'."

"Not properly." Jonathan feels a hand trail up around his neck. "I said it before that I miss you, and it's true. I did. I still do…" Evan's warm breath brushes his lips. They're so close. "Let me prove how much you still mean to me."

Jonathan won't say he's in love. Not out loud. While Evan struggles to find the right words, coming up with a sentence that makes Jonathan's mind go blank, they draw closer together. Lips meet, all while a recorded voice quietly talks about the constellation of Virgo.


	5. Butterflies

Halfway through the science experiment, Stephen looks around. He sees Craig, his new, blonde uncle, but no Evan or Jon. He tugs on Craig's sleeve, who is enraptured in the show. "Uncle Craig?"

"Hmm, yeah?" His eyes glance between the kid and the smoke show going on. "What's up, buddy?"

"Where's Uncle Evan and Uncle Jon?"

A realization and Craig smiles. "They're catching up on boring adult stuff. They'll be right back." He notices the kid still looks around, so he asks "Why did you and Uncle Jon come back?"

"My mom isn't around anymore." Stephen looks right into Craig's eyes and the guilt swarms him.

"O-Oh. Well… You got Jonathan to watch over you. He's a good guy. Most guys are like… down here on the good guy scale. Jon is up HERE-" He elaborates by raising his hand to show how cool Jonathan is and-

"A volunteer!" A light is cast on Craig. The presenter below beckons him down.

"Damn… Stephen, you stay here, m'kay? I'll be right back." As Craig heads down the narrow stairs to the stage below, Stephen watches him go. The kid is clearly caught between nervous and excited, but Craig can't deny he wants to be part of this experiment too.

"Good to see someone so brave," the man says over the microphone, his voice smooth and light. He sounds perpetually amused. He's a great entertainer for the kids. "Now, volunteer, may I have your name?"

"It's Craig," he says without thinking. Shit. Maybe he should have used a fake name. Just wonderful. He can see Evan raving into him later about it.

"Craig, could you help me hold up this some cloth?" The masked man asks him.

"Uh, sure, yeah. Why?" The two of them stretch out a yellow sheet. It's just regular, old cotton. What can the man do with this?

"I will cast fire upon his blanket… and survive." The man looks up into the stunned audience. "This may sound like a magic trick, but it's all science. I will use something real special to protect me." He wraps the yellow sheets around himself. "Now, Craig, I want you to toss that ball at me."

Craig pauses on his way to pick up the plastic ball. He pushes away his hesitation and does as he's asked. The plastic bursts and flames erupt all over the sheet. Panic. Craig tries to run in to help the poor man. He backs up when the man holds up the sheet instead, displaying how the flames don't burn the material. It should be falling in pieces to the floor by now.

"Wow!" Some people exclaim from the audience.

Craig has to admit it's impressive. "How did you-?"

"A mix of reasons." The man explains. "There's a flame resistant coating on the side you struck. There's also a wired interior to the sheet which _thrives_ on heat. The more heat, the more activity, and the more activity, the more it cools itself off."

The more the man describes how it works, the mire Craig finds himself smiling. He's never been a big science guy, but this is cool. "Do… you need me for anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you again, Craig. You can take your seat." The cheerful man continues with his experiments as Craig heads up the stairs.

Stephen smiles up at him. "That was so cool. Do you know him? Why did he pick you? Is it cause you had- you had your hand up?"

Craig says "Yep. It was by accident, but it was fun. Maybe next time he'll pick you? Would you like to help him?" The boy nods and it makes him feels warm inside. He understands why Jonathan loves the kid. Stephen is so bright and active, always searching for more in the world.

"Where's Uncle Jon?"

A sigh. "This again? You're making me sad, Stephie. I thought you LIKED me. Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" Craig pretends to be really hurt. His dramatics ar3 enough to make Stephen worried.

"You're super cool, Uncle Craig!"

"Then why don't you want to talk to me?!"

The two go back and forth for some time. It goes on long enough that Craig catches a certain pair leaving the star emporium. The pair appear awkward and they're smiling at one another in that certain way…

Craig grins and pulls Stephen towards the nail bed. "Lets try this out."

Jonathan didn't plan on making out with Evan under the stars (technically). He thought they might share a few knees and call it a day, but Evan's hand trailing up his side was enough to pull a few choice words from Jonathan. "Ev'. The others can't know we did that. We're not supposed to be together."

Evan stares ahead, but he sees the disappointment in the younger man's eyes. "I get it. I could put you in trouble if the wrong person saw us like that. Let's just… keep it under the radar then?" He suggests, sounding hopeful.

He thinks it over. It wouldn't be the worst solution. They can take this slow and the others will be oblivious. They won't have to worry about bringing Jonathan under the spotlight again. "Fine. Stephen can't know either."

"Not like he would care. He's just a kid. As long as I bring a treat to distract him every time I come over, I can have you all to myself."

Jonathan laughs, covering his mouth in the process. "Funny. Real funny. Just bring me on a date whenever I can find a babysitter."

"Why not Craig? He isn't busy since he was fired from the cafè."

"Why was he fired..?"

"Something about pouring hot coffee on a guy there." Evan shrugs. "As for us…"

"I'm serious about being a secret."

Evan says "That may be difficult. The guys know we used to go out back then… It won't take long for them to catch on."

The two head to the balcony that overlooks the first level. They can see people at the front door at the far end, walking in and around the booths. Comfortable silence envelopes them, elbows brushing, smiles shared.

That's when they hear the announcement.

_"The grand opening of 'Our Future' exhibit by our Mayor will begin in 10 minutes. All those with passes please attend now to take your seats."_

_The silence is deafening._

_Slowly, Jonathan looks over at Evan. "Ev'... Please tell me we're not heres on business. Please tell me you ain't plannin' something to do with the Mayor."_

_Evan gives him a sideeye from under the black cap. "I ain't plannin' nothin'."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"I'm sorry, Jon."_

_"F-Fuck you." He pushes himself from the railing, steam filling his ears. "You brought me here, thinking I'd help ya out or something of like- I don't know! But you make me bring Stephen too?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't go unless he came with," Evan says softly._

_"Seriously, just fuck you. Fuck you so much, Evan. I trusted you-"_

_"We're not doing anything today-"_

_"But you will, won't you? You're taking surveilence today on the problem- the situational- and- and you'll come back for him when you're ready, right?" Jonathan finishes in a rush, fists at his side to keep himself from punching the guilt off Evan's face. "No. I don't want to hear it. I'm picking up Steph' and we're out. I ain't about this life, Evan. Not anymo'."_

_"Jon-"_

_"Just shut up." He runs a shaky hand through his hair. "God, I wish you weren't such a good kisser. This would be so much easier…" A low mutter to himself and Jonathan turns away. "I won't tell the cops you're up to something, but I won't be part of it. I'm going home. Don't contact me."_

_Evan reaches out, but he stops himself short when those fire blue eyes glare him down. He gulps. Best to know when you lost and cut your losses._

_Stephen is laying on a bed of nails with Craig standing beside him when his uncle walks up. "Uncle Jon!" He giggles. "Look at this. It doesn't hurt!"_

_"That's cool, buddy, but we need to leave." Jonathan kicks at the smooth tile. He can't look his nephew in the eye._

_"What? Why?"_

_Craig steps up. "Jon? What's going on?" The glare he receives is enough an answer. "He told you."_

_"No. I heard the announcement about the Mayor being here. I know you're up to somethin' no good and I ain'ts sticking around to see what."_

_"Jon… We were not doing anything today."_

_"But if they catch me on camera in the future? With my history and that footage it would ruin everything I worked for. I'm not risking it." He looks over to Stephen. "Come on, bud."_

_"But I want to see the butterflies…"_

_Shit. "Oh yeah…"_

_Craig pats Jon on the shoulder before whipping his hand away real quick. "I was just going to say I'll leave you alone. We all will. You can go do your own thing. No more bugging you, 'k? We'll leave you be."_

_Stephen steps up. "Will I see you again, Uncle Craig?" Craig says he will, but the child is skeptical. "Okay… Can we see the butterflies now?"_

_"Yeah. Bye, Craig."_

_"See ya, Jon."_

_He should have known better, that there was something else to this dumb science trip. "I just wish Evan told me. He knows how dangerous this is. I could have done or said something stupid to ruin everything…" He mumbles to himself while fiddling with his sleeve. Stephen pulling on his sleeve catches his attention. "Sorry, Steph'. Uncle Jon is a little distracted."_

_"Do you like Uncle Evan?" That stops Jonathan which makes Stephen stop too. "You do! You like Uncle Evan!"_

_If he didn't just find out he was lied to in an attempt to get him to join the gang again, this would make him blush. All it does now is anger him. Evan used his obvious affection towards him as leverage to get him here. How could he be so dumb?_

_They go up in the elevator to the third floor. This space is dedicated to animals and the chaos they cause. There's raccoons with rabies and snakes curled around a bug eyed Chihuahua. They're all stuffed, sewn, or molded. There's no living, breathing mammals here. Only fish in a walled aquarium and a butterfly chamber om the far side. As they walk over, Jonathan's eye catches an exhibit on owls, the monster sized bird attacking a man's headpiece. The wax man is caught mid scream as the owl's talons dig into his scalp. Evan would have a hay day with this one-_

_"Stahp thinking about him, you idiot."_

_"Who would you be reminded of by such a brash creature?" An odd voice perks up from behind Jonathan._

_He jumps, having not expected someone here. The floor is nearly empty as everyone prepares for the grand opening downstairs. "I… Just a friend who thinks owls are crazy."_

_"They do spread disease like the plague." The man steps up beside Jonathan. He's in a green turtleneck and a black suede jacket. He's clearly high society, obvious by his clothing if not his opinion on animals._

_Stephen is about to say something when Jonathan shushes him. He cautiously asks "Do I know you?"_

_He raises a dark brow, expression neutral. "Are you new around here?"_

_"I moved here about six months back-"_

_"Then you should know what your Mayor looks like." Shit. "I'm said Mayor." Double shit. "Nice to meet you, citizen. Call me David."_

_The last time Jonathan and David were face to face was in high school. The race had all the senior students compete for a full scholarship. Obstacles littered the 3 mile track, from mud bathes to rope swings, wall climbs to avoiding paint balls. The students made sure to keep at least one person behind them. Why?_

_Because the last place winner never made it to the award ceremony._

__Walking the crowds with a silver, 3rd place around around his neck, a boy searches for his friend. They were supposed to run side by side, but distractions happened and the next thing they knew, they were separated.__

__A young boy with a bronze, 29th place medal walks up to him. He has on a nervous smile. "Nogla? You okay, man?"__

__Nogla shakes his head. "Have you seen my friend? I can't find him." The Irish boy searches left and right. There's a nervous panic in his eyes.__

__"Umm, no, I haven't. He has to be around here somewhere."__

_Jonathan remembers to this very day what happened. He can pretend he doesn't, but he does. Every. Tiny. Detail._

__"I'm not ending up in last place!" A boy kicks down at the one below him, climbing the rope ladder. He stomps on the other boy's hands.__

_Jonathan smiles up at the Mayor. "Hi, David. I… I promised to bring my nephew to the butterflies. Excuse us." He practically drags Stephen along._

_He's the reason that young boy ended up in 30th place, the unlucky number of the seniors. He fell off that rope ladder because Jonathan was the one climbing above him. He couldn't finish the race because of a broken leg. He laid there, broken, as everyone else made it to the finish line. Delirious was responsible._

_Jonathan stops at the door to the butterfly chamber. He takes a deep breath. "I'm not Delirious. Not any more. Never."_

_They go into the butterfly exhibit. He doesn't look back once at the man he knows is boring holes in him. Does Nogla remember him?_

_And why the _FUCK_ is he Mayor?_

_"Uncle Jon, look at the butterflies," says Stephen, in awe. He can't believe what he's seeing. A rainbow of butterflies fly around the humid space, going from tree to tree, flower to flower._

_But no matter how beautiful they are, Jonathan can't forget the encounter he just had. He tries to distract himself by asking Stephen "What did you wish for, back at the fountain?"_

_"Uncle Craig says I can't tell you."_

_"Oh, really? Well, if you whisper it in my ear, it doesn't count."_

_"Really?" Getting a nod from his uncle, he comes up and whispers "I wished for the butterflies to be set free."_

_And the butterflies flew around in a man made paradise, caught in the belief they were home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm updating on a regular basis, and proud to say I'm working on this with a chapter-by-chapter summary. I hope y'all are enjoying it and thank you for reading :D


End file.
